Nemesis: Rise of the Mandarin
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Tony's greatest enemy was once his friend. How did Gene end up Zhang's ward?
1. Exile

_I was so inspired by a fanfic "From the Shadows" by Miles333 that I decided to write the origin of Gene Khan myself. All mistakes about the Chinese culture I blame entirely on myself, I researched as best as my limited time could allow me to, and I should have spent the time in the law library. I just couldn't stop writing this, and I have chapter two finished which will be posted next week. I plan to show Gene's life, growing up in the Tong till the events in the series in the modern time and then going beyond that. This story will have two main pairings, Tony/Pepper and Gene/Whitney (both coming later in the series) but currently, it's just poor Gene's life. Warning for child abuse in this and the next few chapters, Zhang is an abusive stepfather and I will not be pulling the punches about his treatment of poor little Gene. Of course, Iron Man belongs to Nick. I own nothing.  
_

And still a thousand miles lies between us  
and we're waking up alone  
what if I could cross a hundred borders  
there's no going home  
no going home

---Kate Rusby

Exile

It was raining outside, which completely ruined the day. At age seven, Gene was old enough to realize that he would be confined to the apartment, no matter how much he begged. "I don't want you to catch a cold," Mama said, after kissing him good morning. She had looked completely miserable as well. "Go read a book, you have your tutor tomorrow and you should be prepared."

So Gene had been forced to amuse himself. He had lots of toys to play with, but they were boring and beneath the dignity of a Khan. He wanted something new and interesting to do. The apartment was large, but he had discovered all of the secret passages already and had seen everything there was to see. He pressed his nose to the window and watched the rainy skyline with dismay. He had wanted to go to the park today and fly a kite, now he was trapped in the house. "I'm bored," he muttered to the housekeeper Huan.

"Master Gene, perhaps you might like to practice the piano? It might make your mother feel better," the elderly maid suggested as she swept his floor. "You know how she loves music."

Gene nodded. As he sat by the piano and began to play, he pondered a way to get his mother to take him to the movies. He would go mad if he was forced to sit here and practice Etudes all day. He could go down to the parlor and practice with his swords but that would be boring without Mother to spare with him.

"Tell me again about my mother when she was young?" Gene said, as he continued to play the next etude. He was so bored, he felt like kicking at the walls. Being a Khan was Gene didn't know much about his family, but he had managed to piece it together from the whispers of the servants.

"Miss Mei… is the sole heiress of the Khan family, which dates back to Ghengis Khan, the largest contiguous empire in history and most powerful crime family in Asia. Your grandfather Khan Chen is master of the Tong and can make governments fall and rise with a wave of his hand." Gene had never met him, Mama said he was too busy to meet with them. "He is both wise and wonderful, the greatest man in the world and your mother inherited all of his gifts. Not only was her blood noble, but she attended Oxford University at eleven and got a masters degree by age fifteen in computer engineering. She was also the most beautiful girl in the city and had many offers to work in the American Hollywood," Huan said, as she mended Gene's shirt. "But she always did things her own way."

"She used to be much happier," Gene said, as he fingered the keys. "Do you know why she has been so upset lately?" he asked. Maybe it had something to do with his father, Mama never talked about him. Gene was aware that all babies had a father, but he had no idea who that person was. Whenever he asked, Mama had changed the subject and looked very upset. For such a wonderful Mama, she sure kept a lot of secrets.

"No, young master. The good lady has her own affairs. But I know you make her happy," Huan sighed and ran her fingers through her gray hair. "I remember when you were born, she turned to me and 'His name will be Temujin, Jin for short. But I will call him Gene. Make sure to write it in English. I want my son to live in both worlds,' and made sure I told the clan chronicler to write both names. She was so happy to have you," Huan said with a smile, bowing deeply as she handed him his repaired shirt. "Maybe you could cheer her up."

Ah, there was an idea, he would make her happy, and then she would have to take him to see the new Miyazaki film. He raced down the halls of the chambers, trying not to bump into their five other servants, who bustled around the house industriously. They were smart and got out of his way quickly, which pleased him. He was a Khan, everyone should get out of his way. He was a conqueror by birth.

"Mama, want to hear a song on the piano?" Gene asked, peeking into his mother's study. She was looking at some papers with a sad look on her face. "It's really good." He didn't like her sitting there, all alone and gloomy.

"Of course, my love. I can't wait to hear it," Mama said, rising to her feet and following him back to his room. She had been looking pale lately, Gene was worried about her. She needed to be happy, she had been crying so much and she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. "And tomorrow, we should go boating. The radio said that tomorrow would be beautiful."

"Sounds great," Gene said, sitting down and beginning to play his mother's favorite song. "Why do you like this song so much? It's so sad. I hate that Jackie Paper leaves Puff behind. He's a bad person." His quick fingers danced over the keys, trying to keep his mother's spirits up.

Mama smiled. "Dragons live forever, but little boys grow up and they have to face the world. That's the way of the world, my love. But don't worry, I won't let you grow up too fast," she said, kissing his nose. "And Jackie Paper's son will find Puff and then they will go on great adventures together. My father used to sing it to me, years and years ago." Her face looked even more sad than usual as she picked some lint off his sweater.

Gene shrugged, dangling his feet off the bench. "I still like happier songs," he mumbled, slipping into another song. "Can you guess this song?" he asked.

"Hmmm, this is one I haven't heard before…" Mama said, kissing his cheek. "Did you make it up yourself, my little genius?"

"Yes. It's called "Cherry blossoms," and I wrote it just for you," Gene said, snuggling into her embrace. She was the best mother in the world, according to his estimation. "Because that is your favorite flower."

"I am so honored, my precious. You are so brilliant, so wonderful to think of me. I shall have to buy you many presents for making me smile," Mama said, giving him a radiant smile. "You have made me feel much better."

"What's wrong?" Gene asked, as he snuggled into her lap. "You've been so sad lately. Did someone make you upset? Just tell me who they are and I will make them rue the day they were born."

"My sweet boy, how could I be upset when I have you to protect me? You know you're a Khan to the blood, and Khans are the finest family in the world," Mama said, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. "Would you be all right with us taking a little vacation? Australia is lovely and I've always wanted to visit."

Gene shrugged. "All right," he asked, wondering why Mama would ask such a silly question. Wherever she decided to go, he would go with her. "Why? Are we going to be hiding out on a mission?" he asked.

Before Mama could answer the question, a knock interrupted the moment horribly. "Lady Mei, you have a visitor. Master Zhang has arrived with news of the Mandarin," Huan said, bowing deeply. "I have let him in."

"Who is he?" Gene asked, seeing the terror in her face. Who could come that would make the servants so worried?

"Gene, remain here and do not leave until I tell you," Mama whispered, going very pale as she lead her son to the two sided mirror closet. Gene had never seen his mother behave this way. "This is very important, do you understand? Don't move and don't make a sound!"

Gene nodded and watched his mother close the door as footsteps sounded through the room. "Hello, Mei. You look well," a older man said in Cantonese, bowing to her mockingly as he entered the room. "Enjoying your harlot's quarters?"

Mama raised her head up as if she had been fixing her makeup. "How dare you speak to me this way? When my father hears of your disrespect," she began, but her face was even paler. The man did looked scary, with gray hair and angry eyes. Gene hated him instantly.

"The runaway wife, who dared show her shame to the world asks how I dare say the truth to her face? Look at you, with your Western clothing, is this any way for Khan Li Mei to dress?" he demanded, fingering his own traditional attire. "Your father has died of a broken heart all because of you."

Mama staggered back and sank into a chair. "Papa is dead?' she whispered, pale with grief. "But he was the picture of health, what did he die of, husband?" His mother had been married? He had never known his father and had never asked, it had always been the two of them.

"Lung cancer. His smoking habit did him in. Now, his final wishes must be carried out. It is the only way to regain your honor and redeem yourself for the pain you caused your father," Zhang said coldly, looking around the room. "You know why I have come."

"I'm not afraid of you," Mama had said, but her voice indicated defeat. She raised her chin and held out her hand. "You cannot command me. I am the new Mandarin, by right and by birth. I demand to take my place with my child. Give me the ring."

"You? The Mandarin? A spoiled, adulterous child who barely deserves the air she breathes? You will never have the ring, your father's will is quite clear who the new Mandarin will be," the man said with a cruel laugh, picking up a toy soldier and smashing it in his grasp. "And he named the guardian. According to the law, I have custody of your son." No, this could not be happening.

Mama had the same look of fury on her face. "You can't take Jin away from me, he is my flesh and blood and I have proven myself a fit mother," she said.

"You should have studied the law better, Mei. As you were a minor when you had him, your father had custody of the last heir of the Tong. He never signed it back to you. Now that he is dead, Jin belongs to me."

"I am his mother, I will decide where he goes," Mama said, drawing her hand to her side, where Gene knew she kept a dagger.

"I will take him with or without your permission," Zhang said, snapping his fingers. Two men melted out of the shadows and grabbed Gene's arms, dragging him out of the closet. He hadn't even seen them enter! "I see he has inherited your nosiness. Or where you pathetically trying to hide him? I'm not sure which one is worse."

"Stop it. You're scaring my mother, and you aren't wanted here," Gene snapped, glaring up at the older man as he was dragged forward. "Go away."

Zhang snapped his fingers and Gene was given a hard cuff. "Children should not speak unless spoken to," he snapped. "I see I will have to break that proud Khan will if you are to learn some obedience. But we can deal with that later. Say goodbye to your mother, you are coming with me."

"Leave him alone," Mama commanded, rushing forward. Two other men melted from the shadows and held her back. "He's just a child; I'm the one who hurt you." Her eyes were filled with tears. "Don't separate us, I'll come with you."

"This is the will of Lord Khan. Have some dignity and accept your fate. I told you to say goodbye to him. The Mandarin has decreed that the last of the bloodline must be raised by me, in the heart of the Tong where he can be put to good use," Zhang said, as Mama's arms were pinned behind her. "As my stepson, he will live the life his grandfather wanted."

"He's my son, Zhang!" Mama said, but she looked so weak. "Why are you doing this to me? What happened between us wasn't about Gene, and you punishing him only makes you weak. Let me have my son, you can have the ring."

"This has nothing to do with your punishment, Mei. As the guardian of the last of the Khans, it is my duty to make sure he is raised among his own people. He must be molded into a proper son and not this weak, foolish, spoiled child," Zhang snapped. "Had you stayed and waited for me, you would be Lady of the Tong and this boy would be my son, and I wouldn't need to do what I must to maintain control."

"No," Mama whispered, turning white. 'You don't have to do it, I give up my place entirely, you don't have to do this."

"But I do. And as much as I would enjoy making the boy watch, I think it's best I have him secured. He is my ward, after all, and I must see to his best interest," Zhang said with a smile. "Take him away and lock him up. We must make sure he's safe, after all."

"Mama," Gene whimpered, as the powerful hands dug hard into his arms. "Don't let them take away from you!" He watched his mother turn pale, but still stand there. She was a Khan, why wasn't she doing anything for him? "Please, don't take me away from her! I'll do anything if you let me stay with her."

"Gene, I'm sorry," Mama whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled helplessly against the men. All Gene wanted to do was bury his head in her chest and make this bad dream go away. Surely, when he got up, this would all be a nightmare and he would be safe in his bed, his mother singing a lullaby to him! "I will find you, I promise. We will see each other again. I'll be right there, I'll put an end to this."

"Your son is wiser than you. At least he knows he is in a fight he can't win. Perhaps he will even be useful to me. Put him in the car," Zhang said, snapping his fingers.

Gene struggled valiantly as he was pulled from the room and out through the halls. "Mama, please!" he begged, but one of the black clad men had thrown him over his shoulder and was carrying him away. "Mama, fight back!" He could hear his voice desperately echoing on the marble walls. Why hadn't she saved him?

"My son, be strong," he heard his mother say, her voice sounding like she was choking. "Don't forget who you are! I will find you, I promise," and the horrible sound of Zhang laughing at her pain.

"Mama!" Gene, kicking and screaming was brought down the elevator. "Somebody, help me!" he pleaded, but the two guests in the elevator seemed to bury themselves in their newspaper. "They're kidnapping me."

A moment later, Gene was hauled outside and stuffed into a limousine. He tried to escape, but was still held down by two masked men. "If you're kidnapping me, you should know my grandpa was a master crime lord and my mother is going to take over. Her real followers are going to rip your guts out," he snapped, as he was strapped down by seatbelts.

"He was a crime lord, Master Jin and we are loyal followers. Now your stepfather, Lord Zhang is the Mandarin and it has been decreed you be brought for training," one informed him, in cold Cantonese. "And stop speaking English, you are Chinese. You are among your own, act like it."

"My mother is going to rip your eyes out," Gene said carefully in Cantonese, folding his arms as the car drove off. He had to stop himself from crying, he was going to see his mother again. She would never abandon him. "You are going to be sorry." He looked around the limo but couldn't tell the masked men apart from each other.

The tinted windows didn't allow Gene to figure out where he was going. He was forcing himself not to be fall into despair. His mother would come for him at any minute. She had most likely killed Zhang already. "You're going to be sorry," Gene kept muttering, but they dared to ignore him, a Khan.

"Apologies, young master, but this is best," one of the masked men said, holding out a cloth. "Breathe deeply and forget your troubles for a bit." Gene opened his mouth to protest but a sweet smell filled his nose. "Mama," he whispered, as blackness took over his vision.

As he faded from consciousness, he promised himself the nightmare would be over soon. Any minute, his mother would rip open the door, take out the bad guys and rescue him. He just had to wait for her, she would come for him. She would hug him close and tell him she loved him and apologize for letting him be so frightened. The darkness whirled around him, but Gene couldn't even move. He just lay there, trapped in an endless tunnel of shadows.

* * *

"Master Jin, wake up," a cold voice said, shaking Gene firmly. "You must wake up, we have arrived." Gene blinked and forced his heavy eyelids open. The car had stopped and the door was open in a dark tunnel. A man in a gray robe was sitting next to him. "Welcome to the House of the Dragon, young master Jin," he said in Cantonese with a slight bow. "This will be your new home, for the time being. It is our honor to have you live here." It hadn't been a terrible dream. He was still a captive of that evil Zhang. He had no idea how much time had passed, or where he was. "Do you need to be carried?"

"Let me go," Gene snapped, as he was roughly unbuckled, still sleepy from the drugs. "I don't wish to stay here. I want my mother immediately."

"Young Master, you will follow me to your quarters or you will be carried there. I woke you up so you could walk but the choice is yours," the man said coldly. "But you will be going to the same place. Kindly conduct yourself with a modicum of dignity."

Gene bit back a sniffle as he walked shakily out of the car. He would not be hauled about like a naughty puppy, he was a Khan and he would not allow them to hurt his dignity. "You don't need to teach me about dignity," he said, getting out of the car and following the man. "But this isn't my home. My home is with my mother, the Lady Mei Khan."

"Come along," the servant said, taking his shoulder and leading him through a bunch of dark halls. Gene tried to figure out the route, but the dark halls seemed indistinguishable from each other. "This underground castle is over eight hundred years old. Fifty seven generations of Khans have lived here since your ancestor Kublai Khan," he continued.

"Then why didn't my mother and I live here? We are the last of the Khans," Gene said haughtily as he breathed deeply to make himself more alert. His mother would come for him and bring him back to the sunny apartment. "And who is the imposter who dares call himself my stepfather?" he loudly demanded.

"That is not your concern. Children should listen and not speak," the servant said coldly as they walked through the metallic halls, barely light enough to see his nose. "The Mandarin has graciously offered to take you in, young master. You should be honored."

"My grandfather was the Mandarin. If he is dead, my mother should be Mandarin or I should. So why is that impostor the Mandarin?" Gene continued, determined to get a single answer, as he walked along the dark maze. He couldn't even figure out where he was going, let alone how he would escape.

"This will be your room. If you are summoned to a visit by the Mandarin, you will ring the bell and a servant will accompany you. The halls of the Tong are no place for a child," the robed man said coldly, ignoring the questions as he stopped in front of a wood paneled door. "Inside."

"I am Mei Khan's son, you will not speak to me this way," Gene protested, before being nudged inside like a baby. "You will answer my questions or you will face the consequences."

"Meals will be served to you in your room. The Mandarin has ordered you remain there until he has sent for you," the servant said, clearly ignoring him. The door slammed shut and Gene heard the sound of the locks turning. He rushed to the door and started pounding and kicking to be let out of this cell. "It is best you remain quiet. You are a ward and must show gratitude and obedience for your place. It is an honor to live here, among the Tong. You should rest and recover from your journey."

The room wasn't like a prison cell in one of the books Mama had read to him. A bed was in one corner with a warm quilt and lots of pillows. Bright carpets lined the floor with dragons embroidered on them, next to a small closet in the other corner. A bathroom was through the door, also decorated with the clan crest.

Still, there were no toys. The only distractions were a long shelf of books to read, all of them in Cantonese. There were no windows and there were no other doors to get outside. It didn't look like one, but it was a prison cell and he was the captive.

If he wasn't a Khan, he would cry into his pillow and call for his mother. But he was Gene Khan, he was the son of a long line of warriors and he would not be broken by such crude methods. He would wait for his mother to save him and then they would take revenge against the evil man who had imprisoned him. A clock on the wall announced he had traveled four hours since they had left. That meant he could still in Hong Kong, they had remained in the same car the entire time. So Mama could still find him.

Of course, as he buried his head into his pillow, he found the stress bursting in his chest and sobs rock his body. "Mama," he wept, careful to muffle the sounds as best he could. He would never allow them to see his weakness, but in the privacy of his cell, he could let himself weep. He should have done something, should have protected her, should have stopped Zhang. He had just let himself be taken and had not saved his mother.

He didn't understand what was going on, why did Zhang steal him? Why wasn't Mama the Mandarin? Why wasn't anyone answering his questions?

He could only wait. Surely, they wouldn't leave him here forever.

_AN-Next chapter, Gene mounts a revolution against Zhang and finds out that he is in a whole new world and learns what kind of a man his stepfather truly is. Apparently, challenging the Mandarin is not a good idea.  
_

_I hope people liked my theories of how Zhang is Gene's stepfather, that he was betrothed to her and she left him and had a son with someone else? For some reason, I can't see Gene's mum willingly marrying an abusive husband, and I wondered what "weak and corrupted by the west" meant. So I figured there were some deeper issues there on that, as well as why he keeps Gene around. I think you can guess from here why, but it will be explored further in the future chapters._


	2. Behold the Glory

**So here is chapter two. I am a bit sad for the low response, but I am hoping this chapter will suck more people in; we finally get a glimpse of life inside the Tong. I have had to add a lot of details, but I figure you'll appreciate it. I have to imagine the Tong are pretty powerful and feared and so they'd have numerous underground bases of operation to live in. I figured that there would be servants for everything, and that the Tong would have both men and women. After all, Gene has a driver in canon, so he must have plenty of people working for the Mandarin.  
**

**I tried to research Hong Kong as best I could, so you will see some details such as (999) instead of (911) and actual areas in Hong Kong. Any mistakes I make are mine alone. On another note, warning for some graphic child abuse. No blood, but quite a bit of pain for poor little Gene. I figured that that if they can show Gene begging the Mandarin for mercy for even speaking out of turn, this guy must be pretty heavy handed. But I have to wonder why he keeps Gene if he hates him so much? A question to ponder and one I hope my fic can answer.  
**

Feel the power here, power has its price,  
Some can live like Gods, some must sacrifice.  
Through the centuries, many backs have bent,

Many dreams are built, many lives are spent.  
Look and be humbled, learn what your place is

---Daniel Pelfrey

Behold the Glory 

Gene was surprised he didn't have to wait too long for someone to check on him. Happily, he had dried his tears by the time the door opened an hour later. To his disappointment, a young woman walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"Welcome to your new home, young master. My name is Jia, and I will be your personal maidservant," she said, dressed in a traditional red cheongsam. Gene had moved to run, but the door locked behind her by unseen hands. He scowled as she bowed deeply while perfectly balancing the tray and then placed it on his bed. "It is my honor to assist you. Please eat up; it's fresh from the kitchen. We want you to feel very welcome here."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Gene asked, staring at the presented meal with disgust, steamed ground pork and salted duck egg meatballs, with a large cup of tea. He liked American food much better.

"Because, young master, if the Mandarin wanted him dead, you would be dead already," Jia said with another bow. "And why would your beloved Tong wish to poison you? We are honored you are living among us." Gene glared at her and pointed to the locked door. "That is for your personal protection. The Hall of Dragons is a dangerous place and you must not run off alone. Now eat up and then change into the clothing I've prepared for you. I'm sure your teachers will be seeing you soon and you must look your best. I can bathe you as soon as you're finished."

"I don't wish to bath or change my clothing," Gene snapped, shoving the food to the floor. "And should you see the Mandarin, tell him I will be happy to see him as soon as I can see my mother. I am a Khan; he should be visiting me and paying me respects." If he wasn't happy, why should anyone else be?

Jia shrugged and began mopping up the floor with a rag from her pocket. "I must advise against it, young master. The Mandarin's displeasure is extremely painful," she said, switching to perfect English. "Your mother wouldn't want you to be disobedient to someone who can make life very painful for you. Please don't be foolish." She sighed, and returned to Cantonese. "The Mandarin is our lord and master; it is our pleasure to show him deference. I shall fetch you another plate of food."

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry. Do you know where my mother is?" Gene asked quietly in English. A spark of hope light up in his heart. "Please, I'll give you anything, I'm a Khan, and I'll give anything in the world. I will do anything if you help me find her."

"Young master, you must be silent on such a matter. Never speak of her again, or you will find yourself in terrible danger," Jia said, her brown eyes wide with fear. "The Mandarin says she is gone and he speaks what is truth. Not another word on the matter or things will go badly for us all."

"Let me worry about. I demand to see him," Gene snapped, folding his arms. "And if you don't take me, I will escape and wander around. I know enough about this place to know about the traps set out to protect it. If you don't take me safely, I'll find a way to go wandering alone and whatever happens to me will be on your head."

"You are not making this easier on yourself," Jia sighed. "It would be better for you if you listened to your humble maid's advice. You can't win; you will be locked up here until you are deemed willing to remain on your own free will. Why are you fighting us so much?"

Gene studied his servant for a moment, before he hung his head. "I just miss my mother," he whimpered, throwing himself at Jia for a hug. "I'm so scared. I'm locked up and I have no idea where I am and no one is telling me anything. You just shoved me into a room and tell me to be a good boy and wait. But I don't wish to wait, I want my mother!"

Jia hugged him close. "My poor master, I'm sorry you are sad. But you will like it here, we want you to be happy," she explained, as Gene's hand slipped into Jia's pocket and removed her cell phone. He had quick hands; years of piano had made him neat fingered. Without changing his expression, he placed the cell phone back into his own pocket and tried to hide his smile. "I promise, you will be happy here. The Mandarin is stern, but as long as you behave and do as you're told, you will be happy."

Gene nodded. "All right," he whispered, letting go. "I hope so." He nodded sadly and looked up at her. "I guess this is my home now. What boy wouldn't want to live in a house made of darkness and tunnels?"

"The House of Dragon is mostly tunnels, but we have gardens as well. Our private art collection is one of the finest in the world, and we have some beautiful safe houses all over the world. Once you settle in and aren't trying to run away, I will show you around. You will find yourself quite happy here," Jia explained. "So, are you ready to eat? What would you like, young master?"

"I think I shall have roast beef and mashed potatoes for lunch. Would you be able to get me some ice cream?" Gene continued, sitting down on his bed. "Cookies and cream is my favorite, but I like strawberry too."

"Well, I have to admit, you're settling in nicely. Just this once, since it is your first day, young master. But please remember you need a healthy diet so you can grow up strong like your ancestors," Jia said, bowing deeply. "I'll have the cook prepare you something nice."

Gene waited for her to leave and lock the door behind her. He then whipped the phone out and quickly dialed 999 and waited for an answer. "Hong Kong police department, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice asked.

"My name is Khan Gene and I've been kidnapped," Gene whispered into the phone. "They took me from my home in Victoria Peak. I don't know where I am, but I think I'm underground, there are no windows. Also, I think they hurt my mother. I stole a cell phone from one of the kidnappers. You have to find me."

"Calm down, let me get everything done. We will find you, just keep talking. Where are you right now?" the woman said. "Can you tell me anything about the faces of the people who took you?"

The cell phone was ripped from his hands, Jia giving him a dangerous look of fury. How had she come in so silently? "Now, Jiang, I told you to never bother the police with your stories," she said loudly. "Officer, I apologize for my son. Clearly I'm unhurt and my son hasn't been kidnapped. He will be properly disciplined for making prank calls, it will never happen again. Kids, you look the other way for a moment and they get into such mischief." She paused and nodded. "I am so sorry for bothering you; please continue your wonderful work."

Gene growled in frustration. She was just a servant; she wasn't supposed to be this intelligent. He thought of screaming for help, but the officer would just think he was a lying child demanding attention.

"Oh master Jin," Jia said, as she hung up the phone and pocketed it. "What have you done? I trusted you and you have made a terrible mess. I had a feeling you wouldn't be giving in so easily, I'm glad I didn't let you alone too long, you could have gotten us into even worse trouble."

Gene folded his arms. "You're kidnapping me, what did you expect me to do?" he snapped, glaring at her. "Did you expect me to just obey and sit in my room like a caged beast?"

"Of course I did, you seemed like a smart young man. You should know you must never reveal Tong business to outsiders, especially the police," she said desperately, her eyes wide with tears. "You have gotten yourself into much trouble; I can't protect you from his wrath. We will both suffer for this." She sighed and gently grabbed his arm. "Come along, master Jin. I can't protect you from this."

Gene allowed himself to be dragged along, not caring of his dignity. He was waiting to give Zhang a piece of his mind and find out where his mother was. He walked through the dark halls, feeling Jia's worry in every step. He was a Khan, and he could handle some imposter. "I will go where I please, I am a Khan," Gene sniffed haughtily. "Don't worry, I will not allow him to hurt you."

Jia sighed. "I made my mistake, I will accept it. Please worry about yourself, young master," she explained, as she pulled him through the tunnels. "The Mandarin will be furious. You must not be so defiant, just grovel and apologize and he will most likely show mercy to you." She motioned towards a door, decorated with metallic dragons and phoenixes. "Here we are."

Two men in dark cloaks waited outside the door. "What is the meaning of this?" one said in a cold tone, walking over to them. "The young master should be in his room, resting."

"Apologies, Captain Han, but Master Gene stole my phone and called the police. I managed to control the situation, but I felt the Mandarin should know," Jia said, bowing deeply, her eyes filled with fear.

The man who Jia called Captain nodded. "Dismissed, sai mui." Interesting, Han was Jia's brother, the Tong was a family enterprise. "Don't worry about what happened, I will bring him inside," he said, waving his hand away. "There is no need for both of you to suffer. Go and finish your work. As for you, young master, come along."

"You do not get to order me around, I am your master, remember?" Gene snapped, feeling the man's cold fingers dig into his arm.

"Then act like a young master and not like a spoiled brat," Captain Han said, dragging him inside. "How dare you risk all of our safety, especially the safety of poor Jia who was showing you such kindness? We may serve you, young master, but you serve us as well. The Mandarin will not be pleased."

Zhang was sitting behind a desk, flanked by two black clad men. Gene had to admit, the office was beautiful. Ancient paintings and scrolls decorated the wall, light by huge torches on the walls. Someday, this would be his. The imposter looked up furiously when he noticed them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Mandarin," Han said, kneeling and pressing his fist to the floor. "I regret I have bad news. Your stepson stole a phone and tried to call the police. We have managed to contain the situation, but felt you should decide what must be done with him."

"I called the police because you've locked me, Zhang. But you can't keep me here!" Gene burst in, hands on his hips. "I demand you release me at once and bring me to my mother."

"Is this the way you show respect to the Mandarin?" Zhang asked, glaring at him. "On your knees when you enter and you must beg leave to speak."

"I am a Khan and I kneel to no one," Gene said haughtily, standing his ground. "I am not here to ask. I demand you release me and send me back to my mother." He raised his chin and imitated his mother's look of power and control. He was her son; surely he could make Zhang afraid.

"Your demands and wishes are irrelevant, child. You must learn that you are no longer Mei's spoiled little child but the ward of the Mandarin, bound to serve and obey," Zhang snapped, slamming his hand on his desk. "I can barely stomach looking at you. You are a humiliation to your family's name. You should be cast out into the street like the worthless bastard you are. But as she was my wife, you remain my stepson. As such, I will allow you to remain here. I will even have you educated as befits my ward. You are very fortunate and yet you dare call police. A few hours of you in my home and already, you are a thorn in my side."

"So do me no favors and release me, I would rather be on the streets than your prisoner," Gene challenged. "My mother will take me back and I will never bother you again. If you do so, I will even show you mercy when I take over the Tong," he said, folding his arms. Someday, everything here would be his, he didn't need to remain here a moment longer.

Zhang laughed cruelly. "You take over the Tong? Do not make me laugh, Jin, you are a child and a weak, foolish one who is unworthy of your bloodline. You are just like your mother, corrupted by the West, selfish and disgraceful."

"How dare you speak that way about my mother?" Gene snapped, infuriated. "She was a Khan and you aren't!"

"Silence, I will not be disrespected by a mere child. You should be on your knees in gratitude to me for taking you in. You should be starving on the streets, instead of being raised as a fosterling, given the best education and opportunities so you can serve me with proper filial piety and obedience," Zhan said in a dangerous tone.

Gene looked up at him. "You aren't my father and I will never be your son. You are an imposter and a servant who reaches too high. One day, I will have you kneel before me in chains and begging for your miserable life, you old fool," he said quietly. He was a Khan, he was royalty and no one had the right to speak to him with disrespect. Zhang rose from his seat and stalked over to him, looking enraged. Gene opened his mouth to continue, but the blow came too swiftly for him to duck.

"I would never have a disrespectful son like you, Jin. But the fates have forced you into my home and therefore I will break you until you will learn your place," Zhang hissed, standing over Gene with a cruel expression. "How dare you raise your voice and threaten me with your pathetic dreams? You are my ward and you will behave with deference to me."

"Respect is earned. I want my mother!" Gene sniffed, trying to be brave even as the pain from his nose made him dizzy. He could feel blood dribbling down his face. "She isn't gone, you're lying to me. Let me see her."

"Your mother is gone, as will you if I decide you are no longer worth keeping," Zhang thundered, lifting Gene up by the collar and letting him dangle helplessly. Gene choked in terror as he was shaken like a rag doll. "Question me again and I will make sure you never see her again. Is that understood?"

Gene forced himself to nod, more out of terror than actual understanding. No one had ever raised their voice to him before, how could the last Khan be so abused? Shouldn't his ancestors intercede on his behalf? "Yes," he squeaked, actually realizing he was in over his head.

"I will spare you for now, but the Mandarin will not allow a child to disrespect him, especially a worthless fosterling. You must be punished for your words," Gene forced himself not to wince and to keep his gaze level, even if he was terrified as he dangled there. "Severely."

Gene looked wide-eyed at him, trying to breathe. He realized now how foolish it was to confront Zhang, but he had no way of remedying the situation. "You're hurting me," he choked, as the shirt cut into his neck.

"Fetch a cane," Zhang commanded, dropping him hard on the floor with a sickening crack and rolling up his sleeves. The two Tong grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Gene waited for someone to speak up, someone to say that a Khan could not be subjected to such abuse. Surely, someone loyal to his mother would speak and defend him.

It didn't seem real when a thick rattan cane was offered to his hated stepfather's hands. Surely this couldn't be happening to him. "Prepare him," Zhang said, looking amused.

"I'm a Khan, you can't do this to me," Gene pleaded, but neither of the two seemed to be listening to him. They were disloyal to the Khan line, they had abandoned him. How could this be happening? "You can't. My mother will have your head for this."

It was only Gene was pinned helplessly face down over the smooth wooden desk, his shirt pulled up to let the cool air touch his skin that he realized he was all alone. No one would be saving him. No one cared what happened to him. He, the heir of the Khan dynasty would be beaten like a dog and no one would say a word. "I think six lashes should suffice. Six of the best, as those wretched Westerners would say. Let us see if my stepson finally learns a civil tongue," Zhang said, clearly enjoying this moment.

Gene steeled himself. He had been trained in martial arts, he could take pain. He would say nothing; he would take this unfairness with stoic dignity, just like his mother would. He would never let them see his pain. "I'm not afraid of you," he whispered.

"I will remedy that." A wave of fire broke through the cold with a searing crack and Gene gasped uncontrollably as he reeled in pain. Before he could process what was happening to him, another blow fell on him and a whimper escaped his lips. He wanted to think of being dignified, but all he could think about was fire and pain and wanting it to stop. By the time the third whistling blow came, Gene could feel tears dribbling from his eyes. It hurt so badly, he had never felt so much pain in his life. It was worse than anything he had learned in Wu Shu.

"Tears? I thought the grandson of Lord Khan would be stronger than this. A mere three strokes and you're breaking down like an infant. You've disappointed me yet again; you're just like your mother. Weak and soft," Zhang said. "Shall we continue or have you something to say?" Gene wanted to plead for mercy, but the words would not come out of his mouth. "Very well, I am happy to carry on."

A fourth stroke sliced through the air, landing on the three previous weals. Gene managed to hold in the scream, only by biting his lip. Before he could gain control of himself, a fifth stroke broke his nerves and a piercing shriek escaped his lips. By the sixth blow, Gene had lost control and was howling in pain. "The heir to the Khans, the bloodline has run thin with you. Have you decided to humble yourself? Let him go, let's see if the great little Khan can stand on his own," Zhang asked, with a chuckle as the hands let go of Gene. Gene's knees gave in, forcing him to the floor. "Or would you prefer another lesson in manners?" To his shame, he had fallen at the feet of his tormentor.

Gene sobbed, unable to breathe due to the pain as his shirt was pulled down over the tender skin. He couldn't last anymore; he would never be able to hold himself together. "Mercy," he finally gasped, hating himself more than he could even hate Zhang. He was a miserable failure, who had given up and allowed himself to admit defeat.

"Mercy? Is the son of Mei begging for leniency? I thought you weren't afraid," Zhang mocked, with a laugh. "Changed your mind?"

Gene sobbed in agony, trying to get a hold of himself. The room was spinning in misery as he tried not to break down completely. His back felt like it was billowing with smoke and flames. "I'm sorry for making you angry. I beg you, no more," he pleaded, hating himself.

"That is not sufficient. Address me properly…or we start from the beginning," Zhang drawled. "I have no qualms about beating respect into you as often as you show the need to learn it. In fact, I would be remiss in my duty if I didn't instill some discipline in you."

Gene hung his head as he tried to raise himself on his elbows but the pain was too horrible. "Mercy, honorable stepfather," he gasped, shaking in pain. He just wanted the agony to stop; he would do anything if he was allowed a respite. After a long pause, he was forced to continue. Otherwise, he knew the worst would happen. "I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"Do not tempt my patience again or you will not receive it so easily," Zhang said "You are fortunate to have a home and food and clothing to wear. I should sell you to a slave merchant for your insolence, but I allow you to remain here. Have you anything to say for yourself, child?" he demanded, tapping the cane against his palm. Gene winced anew at every tap, hoping the next blow wouldn't fall on him."I advise you show proper respect this time or we start over from the beginning."

Gene shakily forced himself to his knees and lowered his eyes. "Thank you for keeping me, Stepfather," he whispered, forcing himself to abase himself to this impostor. Tears streaked down his cheeks, from disgrace and pain as he bowed and pressed his forehead to the floor. A Khan, kneeling and begging for his life. If he truly was worthy, he would have taken death. "Please forgive your unworthy stepson's insolence." The words were poisonous to say. "It will never happen again."

"For your sake, that would be best," Zhang said softly. "You may rise. Since you seem to require things stated plainly, I will state the rules of your new life for you in words even you can understand. Your grandfather charged me to do my duty to you, but that doesn't mean I have any affection towards you. You are a burden I did not wish to have." he snapped, slamming his free hand on the table. "And you are only trying my patience further."

Gene trembled and tried to keep his eyes downcast as he lifted his forehead from the floor. He didn't want to give his stepfather any excuse to have him over the desk again. 'Yes, Stepfather," he said, bowing his head.

"If I could be rid of you, I would. Alas, my duty is to keep you here and make sure you aren't used as a kidnapping target that would hurt Tong morale. But since you are already unwanted, you will not add to the inconvenience to me. As my stepson, you will be deferential and obedient. You will address me properly. You will do where you are told quietly, without disturbing the Tong. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will attend your lessons and you will remain in designated areas unless you have permission to leave. If you ever try and contact the outside world again, I will have you in chains in a dark cell where no one will ever find you," Zhang snapped, taking Gene's ear and giving it a sharp twist. "If you cannot learn to behave, I will beat you within an inch of your life."

Gene nodded, willing to agree with anything to avoid further pain. "Yes Stepfather," he whispered, resting his hands on the floor to take some of the pain away from his shoulders.

"And there will be no more questions. I have more important matters to take care of than listen to your petty demands," Zhang said, in a satisfied tone, handing the cane to a servant. "Very well, you are forgiven." Gene nodded gratefully, tears still streaming down his face as he rose to his feet. "Take him away, I have no wish to lay eyes on him," he continued, snapping his fingers. "He can go without dinner tonight. Perhaps hunger will remind him why he should show more gratitude."

Gene would never forgive himself for being dragged out of the room tearfully like a naughty child, instead of a Khan. As he was lead to his chambers, he swore his revenge. Someday, he would get his vengeance and it would be swift and terrible. Someday, he would be as great as Genghis and Kublai, his illustrious ancestors. He would be the lord of the crime underworld and Zhang would be his prisoner, to be tortured at his whim.

As Gene's legs collapsed under the pain, and he was half carried, half staggering along, he occupied his mind with thoughts of revenge. Even if they locked him up and took his food, they couldn't take away his destiny. He was still the son of Mei Khan, something that could not be beaten out of him. Zhang was making a terrible mistake.

He tried to ignore the fact that he was weeping pathetically and shaking with agony, that he was being carried back to his room to be confined at Zhang's wishes, that he had completely surrendered and begged for mercy. He would break down completely if he allowed the truth to stop his dreams.

As Gene threw himself on his bed, he again heard the sounds of the door being locked. "Post guards and make sure he stays here. The young master is headstrong and requires supervision," he heard Han say.

Gene threw a book at the wall. He wasn't headstrong, he was just miserable. He had woken up free and would be going to bed a prisoner of the most cruel man in the world. His back burned like he had been branded, blazing with the lines of fire. No one had intervened, no one had cared. He was on his own.

Where was Mama? She should have been here already!

* * *

The next morning, Gene lay on his bed trying to ignore the pain in his shoulders. Lines of burning fire crisscrossed his back, throbbing painfully. He felt like a turtle with a burning hot shell, unable to escape the smarting. His only solace was planning the revenge he would pick when his mother returned and trying to ignore his complaining stomach. He was so hungry, but he knew he wouldn't be getting food until the Mandarin allowed it.

It had been a long and sleepless night and he had plenty of time to think about all he had lost. Yesterday, he had been the treasured young master of the home, every whim his servant's command. Now he had to beg for his meals and live at the mercy of some….of some parvenu, the worst word he could think of. Mama had not come and Gene's stomach churned at the reasons why she was delayed. Could Zhang have….he couldn't think about it without crying. So he decided to ignore it and concentrate on thoughts of vengeance, swift and terrible.

Gene figured at as long as he was quiet, they would ignore him and he could be spared more beatings. He didn't even turn around when the door to his room opened. "Still in bed, little one?" a new voice said in Cantonese, stepping into the room.

"You may go away," Gene ordered in English, trying to hide the wince. He was ashamed to admit he was terrified of further punishment. "I'm indisposed. I haven't even had dinner or breakfast, and I'm not feeling well."

"You have no one else to blame, little one. That cheek you showed last night earned you your richly deserved punishment," the man said softly. "A child who talks back to his elders deserves nothing less. The Mandarin is severe with you, but you brought it on yourself."

"I was kidnapped from my home and torn from my mother. How do you expect me to react?" Gene asked sullenly. He wouldn't be rude to them if they would just let him go home to his mother where things made sense. "Just agree to be kept your prisoner and be beaten if I displease a man who hates me?"

"You cannot fight your fate, you must learn to accept it," the new man answered. "It is best not to dwell on the past. This is your home now, and this is your life. As such, you have lessons to attend, starting today. I am Master Feng, your new tutor. Have you no manners to greet your teacher properly?" Gene turned his head painfully and noticed a middle aged man in clan robes, standing over him. "Rise and bow and speak the language of your ancestors."

Gene lazily glared at him. "I like to speak English and frankly, the Great Mandarin has made me quite incapable of showing you any respect," he said, putting his head down. "Kindly leave me alone. I am your master's stepson; shouldn't that grant me some peace and quiet?" He enunciated every English word carefully.

"Perhaps the lesson was not learned. Shall I have a servant fetch a cane and see if your memory needs to be refreshed?" Master Feng mused, in a cruel tone as he stroked his black beard. "The Mandarin has given leave me to double the lesson should I see fit."

Gene's self hatred only increased as he forced himself to his feet and bowed deeply from the waist, hands at sides. He really would have to build his pain tolerance, or they would have him like a leashed dog. "Zou san, Sifu," he managed to spit out through the pain of forcing his bruised muscles to bend. _Good morning, teacher_. It was a struggle to avoid adding some editorial on what he thought of his teacher.

"Have you never been taught to kowtow to a teacher? Lady Mei raised her child to be undisciplined and spoiled, not to mention discourteous," Master Feng sniffed, placing his hands into his sleeves. "Disgraceful."

"Don't talk about my mother," Gene sniffed, before closing his eyes. He didn't want to be beaten again; he just didn't want to hear her name so abused. Why did these people seem determined to break him? "She was a Khan."

"Then act like a Khan and learn the ways of your people," Master Feng said in a cold tone. "Your honorable mother was one of my finest students and I expect nothing less from you, Master Jin. You may be her son, and a Khan but in my classroom, all are equal. You will have to prove yourself worthy."

An unexpected kindness, Gene was grateful for it. It almost assuaged the harsh words to know his mother was remembered well. "Yes, master," he said in Cantonese, forcing his aching body to kneel to the ground and perform the kowtow. "Good morning, master," he repeated, placing his forehead on the floor.

"That is better. Perhaps there is some of Mei in you, after all. I should hope that I do not need to hold the threat of the cane over you to garner a measure of obedience," Master Feng said, bowing slightly. "I would prefer you obey because it is your duty to learn the ways of your people."

"Understood, master," Gene said, rising to his feet and waiting for the next command. Master Feng was strict, but at least he didn't hate him.

"You will be studying languages; martial arts, economics, and psychology, everything that help you serve the Tong. You will be diligent in your studies or you will suffer accordingly," Master Feng said, giving him an appraising glance. "The Mandarin has ordered that your progress be noted to him."

"I'm honored," Gene muttered, but decided not to fight this rule. An education would help him achieve his goals; he would be a model student. And then he would use his skills to rule the Tong. "I know the entire history of the Khan and I can speak French, Italian and three dialects of Chinese as well. My mother wanted me able to travel the world."

"Mei has begun well, but more is needed. You will also learn Hebrew, Arabic and Hindi, and we shall see if that lazy mind of yours will retain them," Master Feng said in low tone, handing him some scrolls. "But I think we shall begin today with a study of the first Khan. History is very important. Come along, we shall study in the gardens today. It is a beautiful day and it should not be wasted." The ghost of a kind smile flitted over the teacher's face as he gestured for him to follow.

Gene managed to return a small smile of gratitude as he followed his teacher. He may have been cruel and harsh, but at least Gene knew the currency to gain privileges with him. And anyone who had taught his mother and cared about her was a friend to him. "Yes sifu."

This was only the beginning. He would learn and then he would find his mother and take his vengeance for every lash he had endured.

* * *

**AN- That was horrible to write, poor Gene! **

** I researched what types of discipline methods might have been used, and decided that Zhang would be cruel enough to use a British punishment on the stepson he sees so corrupted by the West. Poor kid, he really didn't expect such treatment. He was pretty spoiled by his mother and he will not submit easily to being a proper son to a man who doesn't like children, and especially does not like Gene.  
**

**I have to say, I doubt the Tong would feel too sorry for Gene, he tried to get them all arrested by calling the police and I'm sure they're glad he got punished. I noticed in the show that while they respect him as their young master, they do refer to him as a child quite a bit and dismiss him. So I figured he must have acted childishly in their eyes for them to have so little regard for his authority.  
**

**So here is a question, do you want more of Gene's life when he's young or to move on to his life now that he has met Tony? Also, I think I figured out who Gene's father should be and it will be an excellent twist. I plan to really build Gene up and give Tony an enemy to reckon with, as well as explore the pairings of the story. But I have some stuff from Gene's childhood planned and I would be just as happy to focus on that, especially on Gene's mother who will be making a return in the story. The choice is yours, dear readers.**


End file.
